


I Am Your Property

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a surprise for Merlin. Merlin likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Your Property

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://delrue-fox.livejournal.com/1968.html).
> 
> Originally posted on 22nd February 2011. Edited.

“The dinner was great,” Merlin reaches across the table to squeeze Arthur's hand.

“I'm not sure if I should believe you. You say it every time I cook,” Arthur says, squeezing back.

“I say it because I mean it.” 

Arthur brings Merlin's hand to his lips and presses a tiny kiss to each finger before he lets go of his hand, stands up and round the table. He starts massaging Merlin's shoulders and the back of his neck, trying to get Merlin rid of the tension that has accumulated there since morning.

“Rough day?” he asks.

“Yeah, children had more energy than usual but unfortunately didn't use it for learning. We even had a fight over a girl during the snack break. And they are only six-year-olds,” Merlin chuckles. “It must be the spring. And maybe the full moon too.”

“Full moon? Really?” 

“You shouldn't underestimate the powers of nature.”

Arthur sets to work on the tightest spot.

“Yes, that's it,” Merlin moans, closing his eyes. “Have I ever told you that your hands are magic?”

“As a matter of fact, you have. A few times,” Arthur says with a smile. He says it every time Arthur gives him a massage. At least three times a week.

When he deems Merlin relaxed enough, he leans down to kiss him on the side of the neck.

“Why don't you go and wait for me in the living room. I'll just put the dishes in the washer and be right there.”

“I can help with that.”

“No, it's your birthday.”

“My birthday's tomorrow.”

“Yes, but tomorrow will be the big party Morgana is organizing and I have a surprise for you that I don't want to share with the crowd.”

“Okay,” he stands up and pecks Arthur on the lips. “Don't take too long.”

* * *

“Close your eyes.”

“Okay.”

“No peeking!”

“Arthur, I'm not a child.”

“I know. A lot of things we do would be illegal if you were.”

“True,” Merlin giggles.

“Alright, you can open your eyes.”

Merlin does, checking Arthur from head to toe, the sign on Arthur's chest immediately catching his attention. 'Property of Merlin' in capital letters.

Merlin stares at the words, eyes occasionally shooting up to see Arthur's satisfied grin and then quickly returning to read the letters on the hoodie again, just to make sure he didn't imagine them before. 

After minute of gaping Merlin shoots to his feet and grabs Arthur's hand.

“Bed! Now!”

As soon as they get to the bedroom, Merlin pushes Arthur on the bed and climbs on top of him. He starts kissing him, sucks on his lower lip, licks his way inside Arthur's mouth. Arthur buries his fingers in Merlin's hair, eagerly responding to every one of Merlin's moves.

Merlin sits up and takes off his T-shirt. Arthur tries to do the same but Merlin pushes him down and traps both of his wrists above his head. Arthur's breath hitches.

“I want to unwrap my gift myself,” Merlin breathes out into Arthur's ear.

Merlin can see Arthur's pupils widen as he slides his hand under the hoodie and runs it over Arthur's stomach, pushing the fabric up just a bit, leaving the words visible.

“Besides, I think I like this on you.” 

He lifts off of Arthur and gives him a chance to climb on the bed completely, not just lay there with his legs falling over the side, while he strips the rest of his own clothes. 

Arthur's gaze doesn't leave him as he waits for Merlin to return. He takes his time, starting with the belt, slowly pulling it through the loops on Arthur's jeans. Their turn comes next. He unzips them, presses his palm over the bulge in Arthur's briefs. Arthur clenches his fists in the sheets, his breathing quickening. 

Merlin pulls the jeans all the way down, Arthur helping him by lifting his hips. His briefs follow right after.

Merlin reaches into the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. Arthur spreads his legs and brings his knees up, anticipation rising. He watches Merlin who takes his time covering his fingers in lube and teasing Arthur's opening.

First finger sinks in and Arthur's head falls back. Two more fingers and he collapses on the bed completely. Merlin moves up the bed, not breaking the steady rhythm of his fingers thrusting in and out, and joins their lips. Arthur pants into the kiss and tries to pull Merlin closer, but Merlin doesn't oblige. He pulls away, his fingers curling in just the right way, circling Arthur's prostate with just the right amount of pressure.

Arthur covers his eyes with his arm, breathing ragged and something like a sob escapes his lips.

“Merlin, please.” 

It's all the encouragement Merlin needs. He pulls his fingers out, quickly covering his cock in lube. 

“Raise your hips,” he commands, slipping a pillow under Arthur's lower back. 

He pushes the fabric of the hoodie a bit higher, just enough to still see the sign, and positions himself between Arthur's spread thighs. He maintains eye contact as he slides in, remains still for a few heartbeats, enjoying the tight grip of Arthur's channel. When he finally moves, Arthur wraps his legs around him, arching his back and crying out in pleasure as Merlin fucks him senseless. 

Both climb toward the inevitable peak, getting closer with each thrust, each touch of skin on skin, each sloppy kiss granted in between. Merlin fists the fabric of Arthur's hoodie in his hand.

“You're mine,” he says, his voice husky and deep.

“Yours,” Arthur manages to respond between the moans.

“Mine,” Merlin groans as he comes inside Arthur.

He rides out his pleasure and pulls out, ignoring Arthur's frustrated whine. He guides his fingers back in and finds Arthur's prostate once more. His mouth hovering over the tip of Arthur's cock, he looks up to meet his eyes.

“We wouldn't want that,” he gestures to the hoodie, “to be dirty so soon, would we?” And with that he takes him in.

Merlin's fingers working their magic inside him, his lips and tongue hot and tight around his cock, it doesn't take long for Arthur to come down Merlin's throat.

* * *

Merlin cleans them both up and returns to bed to snuggle close to Arthur under the blanket.

“I didn't know you were that possessive,” Arthur says when they settle into comfortable position.

“Me neither,” Merlin says, burying his nose in Arthur's shoulder. “I like you like this, all submissive and responsive.”

“I wouldn't mind experimenting.” 

“I bet you wouldn't,” Merlin chuckles. “I saw how you reacted when I trapped your wrists above your head.”

Arthur doesn't respond verbally, just presses a kiss to Merlin's hair. They fall asleep, sated and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
